Sick
by SnowRider14
Summary: "Sometimes signs of love cause people to think that they are sick rather than acknowledging that they like someone," 2 part story
1. Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Sick

Today was a normal yet hectic Tuesday afternoon. All classes have ended for Seigaku high and the Seigaku regulars were on the tennis courts practicing for their next competition which was only a month away.

Tezuka Kunimitsu as usual watched his team practice, making sure that his team mates aren't getting distracted. However he didn't realize that it was his focus on his teammates that caused him to be inattentive of his surroundings. Little does he realize that there was a softball heading his way, but Sakuno on the other hand was keeping an eye out for him when she noticed that softball heading Tezuka's way.

"Tezuka Sempai!"

Sakuno screamed as she pushed Tezuka away from harm, but she also lost her footing at the same time. CRASH! Tezuka felt like everything happened all too suddenly and so he was in a daze and did not have enough time to react let alone stabilize the very clumsy girl also came falling down.

"Are you two ok? Uhh…"

Oishi who panicked at the sound of the large crash came to look and found Sakuno and Tezuka's bodies crashed together and Sakuno used Tezuka's body as a cushion for her fall. Her arms on his chest as face were a few inches away from Tezuka's face.

Oishi thought it was best to sneak away before he gets caught. Too bad for him, Fuji and Inui noticed it and decided to investigate the sound as well. They smirked and hid behind the **convenient** bush nearby. 

Sakuno and Tezuka both hadn't realize the weird position they were in as they both were a little more than possibly mesmerized in each other's eyes. Tezuka blinked a few times, his mind was dizzy and his face and his body felt warmer by several degrees. His heart was beating very fast. His found a hard time breathing also, he was showing signs of cold sweat.  
_  
Gosh… Am I sick?_

Tezuka thought to himself, but he could see her warm brown eyes and her small lips that looked utterly… He quickly got up forgetting to ask Sakuno to get off first, causing her to land on her bum.

Tezuka realized that he had unintentionally pushed Sakuno off him and caused her to fall down once more, and that made him feel like a jerk as he quickly offered his hand to her and to his utter surprise, stuttered a little.

"…S…Sor…Sorry."

Sakuno was pretty flushed herself, the moment she reached and grabbed his offered hand to get up, he felt a jolt of electricity and his face once more red and his head was dizzy again. His heart was the worst of them all, as it was banging against his ribcage demanding out.

Tezuka quickly decided that he was very sick and he needed time to rest at home for rest allows him to perform better. He quickly shuffled away unlike his normal self and walked to collect his stuff and told the older Ryuuzaki their coach that he feels unwell and needs the rest, so he would be heading home now.

Sakuno who watched all this felt very embarrassed indeed, she thought because she caused him to fall down he is now angry maybe. He was leaving pretty quickly as he literarily ran his way back to his residential area. Bewildered she went to the smiling Fuji and the smirking Inui as they stood once again rather **conveniently** nearby for her to ask any questions.

"Fuji sempai, is Tezuka sempai angry at me?"

Sakuno was pretty innocent as she asked that question, but Inui and Fuji smiled or perhaps positively beamed at the possibility.

"Nope, he is sick."

Sakuno turned her head slightly in confusion as she asked

"Sick from what?"

Fuji laughed evilly as he only saw what we call a shadow of Tezuka as he whispered to Sakuno.  
"Sometimes signs of love cause people to think that they are sick rather than acknowledging that they like someone, Sakuno-chan."

"Oh… how do we cure his problem?"

Inui wrote a few more words into the notebook as he replied in a very vague way.

"Simple, get the girl he is in love with and ask her to love him back."

Fuji and Inui saw Sakuno distinctly coloured as she ran off to find her friend Tomoe perhaps just an excuse to run away from them. They laughed and headed back to practice.

Once Tezuka got home, he checks his temperature as he sat in his own bed with medications when he looked at his temperature and checked everything he thought…  
_  
Eh Strange, my body feels much better… I wonder why?_


	2. Sick 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis  
_  
_Sick part 2  
_  
I am definitely sick, but I don't know the right symptoms._

Tezuka was wondering about his strange illness, ever since that day he cushioned Sakuno's fall. Her face so close to him and her soft hands on his chest…. Oh no… there he goes again. His face was red and his heart raced really quickly. It's funny how the symptoms always occur when Sakuno is nearby.

Perhaps he should go see a doctor.

"Inui, you take charge. I am going to see a doctor. This sickness has gone long enough."

Inui who caught every word smiled in the most unconvincing way as he replied in a very kind tone

"Really? I could help diagnose you."

Fuji popped out of nowhere when he hooked an arm around Inui's shoulder as he added his own little look of delight.

"And I will prescribe the cure!"

Tezuka was wary of these two people. They were known to do the scariest things one doesn't hope to get involved in.

"…No thanks… I can go and see the doctor."

"Don't worry Buchou, we could make this cure really quick. You will be out at team practice in no time. Besides we have until after school to cure you. Don't worry."

Fuji patted Tezuka as he pushed Tezuka into an empty room where they could have some privacy. Tezuka sat down on the make shift box as Inui pushed his glasses up higher as he brought out his notebook and asked.

"Well Mr Tezuka. Tell me your pro… no Symptoms."

Tezuka raised his eyebrows at Inui's strange comment as he shrugged it off. At this rate he would do almost anything to solve his sickness problem.

"I feel dizzy and sometimes I feel out of breath and that feels like having a hard time to breathe."

Inui nodded as Fuji urged Tezuka to go on.

"My heart beats faster than it ought to and my face feels warmer and often colouring. Also, sometimes I feel rather numb for my body and my tongue, I keep stuttering too."  
Inui noted it all down as he shut his book, he looked at Tezuka with grave eyes.

"…I see… Buchou, I can diagnose several symptoms to you. But there was only one that matches all. However seeing that I am supposed to act like the doctor I shall tell you what other illnesses it may derive from."

Inui drew in a breath as he began his whole list of diagnosis.

"Firstly you could have high blood pressure which does not coincide with some of your symptoms. Perhaps a fever which would be unlikely due to the fact that there is no hallucinations and in fact your temperature is not constantly warmer than usual. Heart disease which is unlikely due to your statistics in health, there is one last one… Eros fatality."

Tezuka arched an eyebrow in confusion, what exactly does he mean Eros fatality? Assuming he knew the word Fatality but he did not comprehend the word Eros. Fuji patted Tezuka on the shoulder empathetically.

"Naturally, I shall call for your cure…"

"Sumimasen, Fuji sem…pai? Ah? Inui and Tezuka sempai…?"

Sakuno entered as her bright brown eyes warmed up his whole body, this was no cure, and he felt worse and worse. His face seemed pretty warm his heart was making weird beats, making it beat quick and erratically.

He wondered why would an extra person in the same room manage to steal all the air in the room, he barely could breathe. His whole body went numb and his eyes were transfixed on the girl who meekly stared at him. This made his heart burst and his temperature rising above normal temperatures.

Fuji looked at Sakuno and smiled at her welcoming her in, as he pointed at the already stiff looking buchou.

"Sakuno, it seems he is pretty sick with Eros Fatality and we would ask if you would help."

Tezuka got up ready to leave at any given moment in fear that her cure may as well kill him. Wait, he remembered his Greek lesson once. They talked about a lot of things that writers wrote and one of the more famous works… Once he woke up from that thought he was already pushed out the door and following Sakuno.

Sakuno looked pretty nervous as she was stuttering more than usual, and Tezuka couldn't help feeling that she was cute. Wait… she was cute… and pretty and everything about her mesmerized people like a siren with her large brown eyes and her cute face and her small pout when she was mad. It was at this time that Tezuka remembered the lesson on the certain Greek myth and he knew what the word Eros meant.

Together the words Eros fatality means fatal love. He was in love with the girl, upon realizing this, his heart and his whole body began to violently react. The realization was pretty scary he felt like he was going to die from some chronic disease if he hadn't acknowledged it any sooner.

Being the man of thoughts he knew he had to get over it quickly, and what better way to do it than to confess and get rejected? Although there were several consequences for that decision, in which case he would lose Sakuno's friendship and perhaps will never get to see her again, but it is all for the good cause right?

His body will be repaired quickly enough and he could start his supervising and his captain job once more. That was what is important wasn't it? He decided it didn't matter that she was going to reject him, for he knew it will only hurt for a few days and that this sacrifice must be made for his welfare and his capabilities as a captain for the Seigaku regular tennis team.

He looked around the place praying to see no one around, only to realize that they were in a small area where it was famous for confessions. Great, perfect. Even the gods want him to end it quickly.

"…Ryuuzaki, I have something to say…"

Sakuno turned to look at the handsome stoic buchou of Seigaku high. Her cheeks looked flushed and they looked adorable.

"Hai sempai?"

"… I admire you a lot. But I know you do not feel the same way and I am prepared to hear the answer for it, but I hope we could still remain friends."

Tezuka being who he was, talked to her, as if he was talking about a tennis match or about the weather. Silently though, regardless of how he knew what the answer will be, his heart still raced and his face grew warm in embarrassment and anxiousness.

He tossed the thought and embraced himself for the words 'sorry, I am in love with Ryoma Echizen.' He waited with his eyes gazing everywhere but her. He didn't want to put her in any bad position, but he knew perhaps this was the way to his cure.

Only his heart refused to give in, it wanted to follow on with his love for her and perhaps hope someday she would look back and see him following her. Until then, the idea was to follow her quietly. But before he could have an argument with his heart, Sakuno spoke up

"Se…se… Sempai, I didn't say… I didn't say I didn't feel the same way…."

Tezuka swore he felt like the world look so much brighter and even the birds were singing, perhaps that was just a part of the package of being in love, hallucination. He was sure he could hear a festival going on in his stomach. Great another two symptoms to the disease he had recently acquired.

"… Sorry?"

Tezuka waited patiently as he asked in a very quiet voice, he personally preferred to believe that what she said was true.

"…I admire sempai a lot too…"

Tezuka thought she was thinking he admires not like love… then he begun to panic. She may get the wrong idea… Quickly deciding that he needed to use this hint…

"… do you know what this place is?"

Sakuno blushed as she looked around and nodded as she replied in a very soft voice.  
"It … it was the place… where… where people confess to each other… I know… Cause I wanted to bring you… here…"

Tezuka blinked once… twice… thrice… before it occurred to him, perhaps he was really lucky. God liked him, the world became much more colourful than he has ever seen it been, as he wrapped her in his arms as he hugged her gently as if fearing she might shatter in his touch.

Her scent trapped his heart and his mind, as he released her and gaze into her doe like eyes, realizing that he was truly captured by her. Her glimmering eyes brimming with the happiness he had given her made him even happier that he decided to confess after all.

Perhaps it was her scent or the way her eyes looked at him or even the fact that her lips looked pink and full and so enticing that he lowered his face to capture her sweet lips. Oh yes, love was a good thing. Perhaps this Eros fatality illness is a good thing, and that he should keep having it for as long as it was Sakuno Ryuuzaki, his new girlfriend.

End. 


	3. I know how to make Buchou Miserable

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

I know how to make Buchou Miserable – Fuji

"Psst, I heard Buchou and Sakuno-chan is going out yeah?"

Fuji smirked as he noticed Inui smiling proudly with his hands for once not wrapped around a book as he folded them across his chest.

"Nya! He is so lucky! Sakuno-chan is so cute!"

"Fshh…"

"10 laps now!"

Tezuka barked as he came upon these gossiping girls. True that Sakuno was his sweet girlfriend with the heavenly obento for him every day of the week, and that he viciously placed a claim saying any of his fan girls hurt her, will suffer consequences.

Still he didn't like to give his team anymore gossip than they already have. But the only reason why he wasn't too scared to show his teammates this reality was because he would not need to hear the teasing of Momoshiro and Eiji about Ryoma and Sakuno.

He personally didn't like that rumour now that Sakuno was HIS girlfriend. He didn't even know he had these personalities floating around him until he dated Sakuno. He became possessive, worried, and sometimes insecure.

He also can't take himself from her even if hell decided he should. Fuji smiled as his slipped his arm around Tezuka as he said in an evil tone.

"Ooh, make it 5. For I know how to make your life miserable buchou."

"15, because you threatened me."

Tezuka never hesitates, that was what being a captain means. Fuji threw a small cheeky smile as he walked out of the door cackling. Tezuka was careful for the whole day but found it was probably a false alarm. What he should have known through years of experience is that Fuji never does false alarms.

The next day, Fuji talked to Sakuno and Ryoma. Ryoma and Sakuno were now on talking terms with each other, which many would consider an improvement in their relationship. Ryoma secretly liked the new Sakuno, for buchou managed to make her smile and has greatly improved on her tennis skills.

What was better is that she never stutters anymore and rarely blushes at the sight of him. Once Fuji caught sight of Tezuka, he gave a big push on Ryoma who came stumbling only this time, he used his arms and legs to stop himself from landing on her. Tezuka caught sight of this, and he remembered his first awakening to his romantic feelings for Sakuno.

For that reason alone, he felt worried. One, he knew that Ryoma never really disliked her. Two, by doing this may awaken his feelings for her. Now he didn't want that. Ryoma apologized as he got up but Tezuka was already there helping Sakuno up as she smiled at her boyfriend and then at Ryoma.

"It's ok. It wasn't intentional."

"Chiz."

Ryoma yanked his cap lower shielding Sakuno from seeing his flushed face. Tezuka did see it on the other hand. Once after school training started, Tezuka had been haunted by the thoughts of insecurity when he caught Ryoma sneaking peeks at Sakuno. Now he was really miserable, he couldn't focus well.  
_  
What if Echizen confesses his feelings to her?_

What if Sakuno still likes him?

What will happen to me if they want to be together?

Why can't I just walk away when she says so?

She hasn't said so. Has she been stealing looks at him too?

Maybe they had reciprocal feelings…

She is going to break up with me.

I will smile when she does so, because I need to be happy for her.

Damn it, I am losing control. I feel like killing Echizen, I mean he is the one with a tennis ball which Sakuno drew his face on…

Sakuno has been in love with him longer than she liked me.

I can't even best the younger man in tennis in a few more years.

Plus he is her age… Tomoe always talked about her crush on Ryoma… From the sounds of it, it seemed pretty deep to me.

Heartache, hey… is this a new illness to my Eros Fatality? Perhaps it is time to let it go. I will recover with a few battle scars.  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out beside him, he turned to look as he looked back at the tennis courts after knowing who was the person beside him. Sakuno had been watching her boyfriend drag himself from the change room lockers and made his team work harder today.

She knew he was very occupied with the things in his mind, because Eiji managed to slip away to steal some cakes from the cook room. Momoshiro is about to pick a fight with Kaidoh also… Ryoma is already holding a ponta can.

She also knows that Tezuka had also seen the scenes that unfurled before his eyes this morning, yet she knew no words could change anything, so she curled her fingers over his hand as she felt his fingers curled around hers in return.

They quietly held hands as he supervised. He found that the miserable feeling was slowly ebbing away once he took hold of her hand. Once more his vision was cleared as he continued to cling onto her hand and barking the orders that were long due.

They even managed to yank Eiji back for most of them got extra 10 laps after the tiring 15 laps just before they started. But with Sakuno there, he was very sharp and attentive to the rest of the activities happening there…  
_  
Sakuno loves me, and that is all I need to believe in. Until the day she tells me otherwise._

There was no doubt a small curl on his lips which also told her she did her job as she leaned closer to him contented that he understood her underlying meaning.  
_  
I'll never leave you.  
_  
Fuji smirked at the whole team as they paid him excluding Ryoma and Inui as Inui betted with Fuji but Ryoma was never part of this scheme as he didn't understand why they were all trading money.  
"I told you I could make him miserable."

"Fsshh! I never seen such a forlorn look on buchou's face."

"Nya! So sempai really loves Sakuno-chan."

"I think I am glad that they were happy. I am willing to pay the cash."

End.


	4. I know how to get him Jealous  Inui

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or else I wouldn't be writing my ideas here!

I know how to get him Jealous – Inui 

Tezuka was getting uneasy, recently he had somehow ended up as the target for bets such as who could make him angry, who could make him blush, and who could make him miserable. He was very cautious now. There is no way he could fall for another trap like that, he kept a hawk like eye on his girlfriend in deep efforts to keep an eye on any dangers arriving her way.

Last time, Momoshiro cheekily flipped Sakuno's skirt causing her to blush and Tezuka to roar in anger making Momoshiro deeply regretting he flipped his demon buchou's girlfriend's skirt. Perhaps 100 laps were a tad overboard, thank goodness Sakuno managed to lower it to 30 laps, but still there was no end to his torture for a week.

Tezuka made him run 3 laps extra from the rest. No one dared to mess with him in that way since that day. Usually people would hope that was the last of the pranks, but no. Fuji made Kawamura yell at Tezuka for being slack because of his girlfriend, which made him very embarrassed indeed. Also, Kaidoh was forced to push all his 'inappropriate materials' into Tezuka's locker. Tezuka had opened the locker while he listened to Sakuno talking about her work when these 'inappropriate material' fell out of his locker, and Sakuno had to excuse herself whilst supporting a deep red blush.

Tezuka felt very embarrassed indeed, as he was blushing too! He made sure their lives were worse altogether. Yet the Seigaku regulars seemed to never stop. He somewhat regretted he had allowed them to find out, yet imagine these schemes may be used to make Ryoma and Sakuno pair up sent shivers and waves of possessiveness and jealousy leaping out… No, he'd take this gracefully.

"Hey Inui, it is your turn."

Momoshiro screamed at the data man as he was changing his clothes into his tennis uniform. He smiled creepily as he replied in a very suspicious manner.

"Fine, I will just make him jealous. Ne Fuji-sama?"

Fuji clearly agreed with him, after all, anyone who had the guts to call him Fuji-sama must really be rewarded. Inui set up a few scripts as he planned perfectly even Tezuka's hawk like eyes couldn't catch.

It was practice again, Tezuka noticed that everyone looked solemn as they dragged their dead bodies from running and rest a little before they head out to the courts to begin their practice. Fuji waited until Sakuno made her way to him and hand him his towel. Naturally she would be here as Tezuka wouldn't have her anywhere else. He didn't like it when she approached those dangerous Seigaku members though.

"Doozo Fuji-sempai."

"Thank you Sakuno-chan."

Fuji gave her an appreciative kiss on the cheek. Sakuno blushed in surprise, as Tezuka glared at Fuji signalling Fuji to go away and never stray close to her again. But knowing disobedient Fuji he leaned on Sakuno as he asked in a flirty tone.

"Gee, why did you go out with Mr Stoic man? You should have dated me or Ryoma at least."

Ryoma spluttered in surprise, his ponta nearly lost half of its contents that way. Momoshiro laughed and screamed

"GROSS CHIBI!"

Ryoma only glared at Momoshiro. Tezuka felt like taking Fuji and throwing him far away. He was annoyed with his kohai or somewhat of a kohai for being such a torturous man. He wondered how did he manage to deal with him until now?

Sakuno only smiled as if reading Fuji in a way only the innocent can. Fuji can only be read through innocent people because that is why the complicated people can't because his reason was too simple for comprehension. She knew he was innocently bantering her boyfriend.

"Ano, sempai. It is best not to say that. I mean… Kunimitsu is very nice you know."

She walked towards Tezuka who had half a mind to walk up there but his face revealed no reactions except his eyes looked like there was a demon in there. He was scary like that, but the atmosphere smoothen itself once more when Sakuno settled right next to Tezuka.

"Nya! Sakuno-chan and buchou already on first name basis? Kawaii!"

Eiji squealed in delight. This made Sakuno blush, but Tezuka just said in a calm voice.

"Everyone, back to practice!"

They all groaned as they walked towards the tennis courts, this time Tezuka joined in and played with Fuji, clearly they were evenly matched but they were pretty intensive. Fuji smiled as he had to break sweat on this practice. The only two people who could make him break sweat like that was Ryoma and their buchou Tezuka.  
_  
Oho! Tezuka is pretty jealous.  
_  
Fuji thought personally.

"Sempai, here's your obento…"

"Why thank you Sakuno."

"…Inui…"

"I see! So he told you to do so? Hm, I shouldn't stop you and _Kunimitsu_. Ne?"

Tezuka would have growled at Fuji if he had the inner growl within him. He disliked it a lot, he didn't like Sakuno being approached by men, and somehow this keeps happening!

"Sakuno!"

"Eh? Kirihara-san?"

"I came to ask you to come and play with me!"

He hummed happily to her, but he was pretty oblivious to Tezuka who kept a tough eye on both Sakuno and the tennis practice.

"Sorry Kirihara-san. I am walking home with Kunimitsu today."

Kirihara blinked for a moment before he embraced Sakuno with his eyes flashing red.

"You dating their buchou? No. I won't let you!"

Tezuka felt worried and he was annoyed that this guy was touching her. He was tired and angry as he went and pried her off him.

"Don't touch her Kirihara."

Tezuka said in a deep warning tone he always used when his teammates are being naughty. Kirihara scoffed as he pointed his tennis racquet at Tezuka and said dangerously.

"Let's game, I will kill you Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The game ended, Kirihara had to eat dust. Tezuka was really above his level completely, Kirihara frowned, but only to be greeted by a small encouraging smile from Sakuno and she have him her handkerchief before joining Tezuka.

Tezuka was tired and angry. Why is it when she is DATING did all these men appear? It is driving him mad, he swore if he saw another man…

"Ah, Sakuno-chan! Glad to see Ore-sama?"

Tezuka's eyeballs nearly fell out when he saw all her admirers here in one day! He was very angry. Before she could utter another word, Tezuka grabbed her by the waist and gave her a girl's dream kiss. His passionate kiss nearly left her unable to stand, let alone walk.

Thankfully, Tezuka's arms were possessively wrapped around her as he growled for the first time unleashing his inner thoughts.

"Sakuno is mine, got it? No one can take her away. Now all of you get out of our school!"

He barked rather defensively when they all felt they should really scatter, but their faces were red and some were envious. How lucky can the buchou get? He was already blessed with good looks, intellect and tennis. Now he even had to claim the goddess of their eyes. Oh just he wait, they will crush his team in the match.

"…So strange ne Kabaji? Ore-sama was only here because Ore-sama heard from Inui about this couple and wanted to congratulate them for dating."

"Usu."

Inui smirked from the sidelines as the team gawped at Inui's skills in annoying Tezuka without him realizing it was his doing. An underhand work of art… Scary, Inui pushed up his glasses allowing a glint to show.

"…and that people, is how things are done."

End.


End file.
